


I wirowały, tak lekkie, tak powabne...

by vic_arious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Szaleństwo, i krew, taniec
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka miniaturka o Belli.</p><p>Betowała Izzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wirowały, tak lekkie, tak powabne...

 

Andromeda poruszała się tak, jakby płynęła.  
  
Jej dłonie sunęły przez powietrze, zagarniając dla siebie przestrzeń czy to kolistymi ruchami, czy spiralnymi, czy tymi przetrzymanymi jakby na wdechu.  
  
Jej stopy zdawały się nie dotykać ziemi, gdy brodziła nimi milimetry nad twardą powierzchnią, scalona z muzyką.  
  
  
Narcyza, krucha i delikatna, oszczędzała swoje ruchy  
  
Była jak porcelana i tak też należało się z nią obchodzić. Z przestrachem stawiała kroki, jednak w chwili, gdy cały jej świat zawężał się do miejsca, gdzie palce spotykały drewno, przypominała motyla, który dopiero co zrozumiał, dlaczego ma skrzydła.  
  
  
Druella obracała się jak baletnica w pozytywce.  
  
Idealnie napięta, bez wymuszenia kontrolowała swoje ciało, jakby było czymś więcej niż tylko ciałem.  
  
  
I wirowały, tak lekkie, tak powabne, podczas gdy ciało Belli, sztywne i oporne, czyniło z niej karykaturę tancerki.  
  
Jej kroki były za ciężkie, ruchy zbyt powolne, zupełnie jakby własne ciało było czyimś ciałem, tak niedopasowanym, tak nieposłusznym... I nie istniało zaklęcie, którym mogła to posłuszeństwo na nim wymusić.  
  
  
***  
  
– Patrz, Bello, może się czegoś nauczysz. – Szept matki, w całej swej jadowitości, przebił się przez kruchą warstwę muzyki. Jak co miesiąc kobieta zabrała ją na mugolski balet, żeby pokazać jej, że nawet ci podludzie potrafią coś, czego ona nie jest w stanie opanować. – Jak masz zamiar oczarować mężczyznę, skoro nie ma w tobie nawet grama delikatności?  
  
– Imperiusem – wyszeptała tak cicho, że była pewna, iż matka jej nie usłyszy.  
  
Coś zawsze zaciskało się w sercu Belli, gdy baletnice tańczyły przed jej oczami. Choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, uwielbiała na nie patrzeć, podziwiać, ile magii kryło się w ich niemagicznych ciałach.  
  
I wirowały, tak lekkie, tak powabne, a Bella zapragnęła zamknąć je w pozytywkach, by nigdy nie przestały się kręcić.  
  
  
***  
  
  
– Chodź – wyszeptał Rudolf z podekscytowaniem, ciągnąc ją za sobą. – Mam dla ciebie prezent.  
  
Otworzył drzwi do jednego z nieużywanych pokoi i wprowadził ją do środka. Spowiła ich ciemność. Rudolf klasnął w dłonie i jak na rozkaz pokój rozjaśnił się płomieniami setek czerwonych świec płynących w powietrzu. Naraz zaczęła także grać muzyka, którą Bella rozpoznała od razu po pierwszych, pozytywkowych dźwiękach.  
  
I one tam były.  
  
Baletnice, jak lilie na wodzie, kręciły się, wznosiły i opadały, przepływały jedna przed drugą, pełne harmonii i uroku.  
  
I wirowały, tak lekkie, tak powabne, podwieszone przy suficie. Z czerwienią na kruchych szyjach, z wiecznym uśmiechem, kręciły się i kręciły, bezustannie, bez przerwy. Jak laleczki.  
  
Radosny śmiech Belli zlał się z muzyką.


End file.
